Initiation Gone Wrong
by t3h maniac
Summary: Set in the game with evidence of Sephiroth's humanity . Kandi is given the oppourtunity of a lifetime, kill her old boss. Get promoted into the Turks, but things are not always so easy.


**Initiation Gone Wrong**

**Damn plot bunnies. My work in an AU collaboration got me on the train of thought that leads to random one-shots. Of its (mostly) canon counter-part to be precise.**

**Anyway this takes place during the game, like Aftermath did but before that. So it ties in with my bit but mostly Amazon Turk's and Dantesdarkqueen's ficverse.**

**--**

"Would the following trainee's report to my office in the next 5 minutes. Kandi, Elena. That is all." Was the smooth voice that interrupted the Trainee Turk's practice session. It had been the agility course and the noise of the intercom startled one of the trainees so he fell to the ground, through the laser trip wires.

"What did you do?" Elena asked the brunette with the red streak sitting next to her.

"What did I do? Hell I don't know. Maybe its because his computer crashed and it needs fixing. What the hell did you do?" Kandi responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"How should I know?" Elena shot back as the two walked from the changing rooms to the Turk's head office.

"Those loose lips getting you in trouble or a job 'Laney?" Kandi teased, mimicking motions with her middle finger.

"Hey! I'm not the one sleeping with my superiors."

"But you want to though."

"I do not!"

"Well you should, both Reno and Rude are awesome in the sack. You should try them out." Kandi said, remembering the time Reno coerced Rude into a threesome with Kandi.

"No!"

"Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

"Little 'Laney has the cravings for some Wutain pie!"

"I DO NOT! And I'm not that little!"

"Its okay, Elena. Everyone who has a boss as attractive as Tseng gets the urges to just fuck his brains out. Maybe in the office, while the chair goes squeak squeak…"

"Shut. Up."

"Squeak, squeak, squeak."

" WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! So maybe I do like him! So what?"

"There, isn't that better when you admit your crushes. Now all you gotta do is say that to his face and he'll mount you right there and then," Kandi said as the two reached Tseng's office "Trust me, it'll work. Your blonde."

"Wha-" Elena's angry retort was interrupted by the sound of them being buzzed into Tseng's office. There was hand signals to take the two seats other than Tseng's who's was turned to face out of the window. Staring at the smoking ruins of what was reactor number 5.

"You two seem to be making the most progress in the training program."

"Why thank y-"

"That was not an invitation to talk. While although the training has given you knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, firearms and toxins. It has not taught you to implement these in a real world situation."

"So… why did you want to speak to us bossman?" Kandi asked, Tseng swivled round to face the two of them, scowling slightly from the use of the term 'boss man'.

"The reason I called you both here is because I have missions lined up. Two infact. Both assassinations. Although the Rookie levels are not required as of yet I would like to have two candidates lined up in an unlikely eventuality of a Turk being injured on a mission. Failure will result in a serious hampering on either of your progresses in the field in the best case scenario. Killing you in the worst."

"Understood sir. When do we begin?" Elena said. Kandi scoffed. _The_ _little suck up_.

"I have instructed a senior member to guide you through the basics of each mission. The target and where they shall be for example. The details are for you to do."

"Neat, so who's watching my back?"

"He will meet you in the parking area in one hour. You may take the time to say what might be your last good-byes with your colleagues and friends. Elena, your senior Turk will meet you in the gift store at floor 4 at the same time. You are advised to do the same."

--

Kandi took the lift up to floor 66. The meeting floor. It held the conference room and the office for the Vice President.

"Hey Julie, Ak in there?" She asked the secretary outside Rufus' office.

"Hey Kandi! Long time no-see. Yeah she's in there alright. Why?"

"Sorry Julie, confidential info."

"Oh, Turk Work."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Damn, how come she gets all the juicy stuff and I don't?"

"She actually trained to be a Turk, for the most part."

"Tch, fine. I'll call her out. No guarantee what kind of mood she'll be in though. Miss Forrest? You have a visitor." A green haired women in her early twenties walked out of the office. She was wearing the uniform of the bodyguards of Shinra inc. if a little loosely, and not necessarily for comfort reasons.

"What is it this time Julia? If Shinra Jr doesn't have his eye on me for a period of 20 minutes he starts docking my pay. Kandi?" She said in slight surprise as she saw her friend in a navy blue suit leaning on the desk.

"Hey Green Girl!" Kandi said, a grin plastered on her face as she wrapped her arm around her young friend's shoulder. Kandi moved them so they were out of earshot of everyone else before starting up a conversation.

"So why'd you pull me away from Rufus?"

"You two weren't at it were you?" Kandi asked.

"Nah, couldn't wait to get away from him. So what's up?"

"I got my first assignment today!" She shouted in a high pitched voice, trying to control herself to avoid injuring other peoples ears.

"So… you're a Turk officially now?"

"Not yet, it's a training mission but if I nail this, which I know I will, Its only a matter of time."

"Yeah… that's super."

"Hey Ak? What's eating you?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Come on, I know you're hiding something from me when you speak entirely in ellipses."

"Its just, everyone I know in Shinra is either dead, a Turk or an asshole. I'm gonna be left out of the fucking loop."

"Come on, ak. We can still have our insider jokes, booze fests and other shit."

"Its just. I was the next in line to become a Turk months ago. Now I'm just some lowly bodyguard for the biggest jackass since Razor."

"Come on, Rufus can't be nearly as bad as _him_ can he?"

"Different ways of getting on my fucking nerves. He treats everyone like he owns them. I know he does just sometimes it just wants me want to take a giant sword, kill his dog then castrate him with a combination of ice spells and sledgehammers."

"Eesch."

"Good in the Sack though."

"See. Not so bad, at least you get to whip him down a couple of pegs."

"Its… things haven't been going my way lately. I'm proud for ya Kandi. Go out there and do whatever the hell you gotta do." The sullen woman turned around and headed back to the office. When she had turned the corner of the corridor she punched the wall out of frustration. "Why does she get all the fucking breaks? No. She's my friend. I won't be jealous of her. Even if I never get out of this." She told herself.

It was difficult. Due to the fact that Shinra owned practically all but a little canyon settlement and maybe a few wooden buildings on the south islands an explosives expert was not someone who was required in the Turks

--

Kandi strolled into the parking lot with an air of confidence. _It shouldn't be too hard_ she reasoned. If it was, they would never have considered giving it to two of the Turks with the most potential. She was surprised however by who her partner for this mission. "Rude?"

"Hey Vending machine."

"You're my partner?"

"Supervisor. Details are in the folder in the car. I'll drive to the target's whereabouts."

"Holy shit you can speak in sentences."

"…"

"And we are back with the '…'"

"Just read." He said as he drove the Tiger X class out of the Shinra parking bays.

"I gotta kill who?" She shouted, causing Rude to swerve the car slightly. "The Don? Why the fuck."

"He is a liability."

"So you guys thought I'd jump at the chance to off my own boss would ya? That is the sweetest thing Tseng's ever done for me, you know that."

"Just get your disguise ready."

"Ugh who made this? No black leather at all. Its freaking pink! I can't wear pink."

"Just put it on."

"Damn it! How do these straps work. Fuck. Shit! Aw hell no, now I got chocolate on it."

"Just put on the push up bra and undo a couple of buttons on your shirt. And put on the wig."

"Fine. You can look all you want to Rude but keep your eyes or whatever you have behind those glasses on the fucking road will ya?"

--

"Okay, so I just walk on in. Say I'm applying get to him and kill him."

"Basically. The method is up to you."

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Try and remain professional."

"okay." Kandi headed towards the Corneo mansion in sector 6's famous Wall Market. There seemed to have been a lot of people with flowers around the honey bee inn she noticed. Some of them looking like they just got ripped off, others looking like someone had been really kind to them.

When she approached the mansion she was surprised to find that there wasn't a door man and that the door wasn't locked. It was easily pushed open as she crept in, it was almost too quiet.

The place was deserted, no henchman leering at the potentials, no meeting person standing them all in line. Something was definitely up.

After a short time had passed and there had been less signs of motion in a cryogenic tube she decided to search around. She walked up the stairs, first looking in the mess room where most of the Don's flunkies were usually found.

"Holy shit."

Bodies were scattered across the room, several of them had their necks broken on closer inspection. The others had died of blunt trauma. Pictures were broken and the TV screen had shattered. Kandi quickly picked up her phone and dialled Rude. Hoping that he'd still pick up once he read the caller ID.

"Rude."

"Hey big man, we got problems. It seems like someone beat me to the punch. All of his gang have been killed. There's something about it which really creeps me the fuck out."

"Explain."

"Well they look like they were all hand-to-hand combat kills, definitely a struggle but the main foyer doesn't show any sign of it."

"Proceed too search the mansion with extreme caution."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious big man." She hung up pouting, if there was a mad man running around she wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. She was about to enter the Don's room on the second floor when she heard an un-earthly groan from the torture chamber.

"I just…ugh… wanted to tell them I… had a cute girlfriend…cute!" Corneo's right hand man coughed at the bottom of stairs.

"What the hell happened here?" Kandi asked walking down to the bottom.

"Who… who the fuck are you?"

"Uh uh uh. I asked first."

"That group… they come in here. Raise hell. Leave."

"What happened to the Don?"

"Whoa, stop with all the questions lady. I ain't got much energy left." Kandi took out a knife from her left jacket pocket.

"Well isn't that a damn shame, because if I don't get the information I need, the corporation is going to be very, very upset." She said, holding the knife mincingly.

"Your from Shinra?!" The man shouted, he tried to struggle away but was cut off when Kandi's foot connected with his gut.

"Got it one, now where is the Don."

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"Fine. Have it your way." She said calmly. Before strapping him to the table. She went over and picked up the branding iron. "Gonna talk?"

"I already told ya! I don't know!"

"Shame, this thing takes a long time to heat up."

"Hey, wait. Let's not resort to torture here."

"Hmm. I think its hot enough to leave 2nd degree burns."

"Shit! Look, all I know is he cheesed it out of Midgar after those three girls came."

"Thanks for playing," she said placing down the iron "you fucking rat." She said punching him out cold.

She walked out of the Don's mansion with a dejected look on her face. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was supposed to be simple. She wasn't supposed to _fail_.

"Kandi?"

"The Don was no-where to be found, sorry Big man."

"Its okay. No-one could have expected a group to try and beat us to him. Although…" He trailed off picking up his phone and dialing Reno. "… buddy, you may have some un-wanted company. Keep your guard up."

"What was that about."

"None of your concern. Now we have to get to sector 3."

"What's so special about there?"

_It's the opposite side from 7 _Rude added mentally.

--

_Operative: Trainee No. 034, Kandi. Assisted by senior Turk (level 4) Rude._

_Target: Don Ceorno, proprieter of the Honey Bee inn_

_Death by: N/A_

_Summary: Target had left the vicinity, due to ongoing missions which could contradict this the mission was aborted._

_Next step: continue with training program._

_Mission Failed_

_--_

**There, that was a very long one-shot (for me) please leave a review.**


End file.
